Primarily, there are two types of wine. The first type of wine is not "carbonated" (not containing a charge of carbon dioxide). The second type of wine is naturally or otherwise charged with carbon dioxide and therefore includes throughout tiny bubbles of carbon dioxide. A common example of the latter type is usually referred to as sparkling wine.
In either of the types of wine, those with carbon dioxide and those not, a cork is usually used to cap the bottle, but then, usually, the only way to remove the cork for use is by use of a corkscrew, which is sometimes not readily available. Also, in either case, if only a partial bottle of wine is consumed and the user wishes to replace the cork for a later and further use, the reinsertion of the cork properly is not possible.
In addressing the first of the above-mentioned problems, there has been substantially no development respecting the cork structure, which would enable removal of the cork without a corkscrew. With respect to the problem involving the replacement of the cork for later and further use of the partially consumed wine, there has been substantially no development which has properly addressed this problem.
Additionally, there has been a problem particularly with sparkling wines that relates to the "explosion" of the cork, possibly leading to injury of the consumer, when the cork is removed from the neck of the wine bottle.